Trouble for Vocaloid
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: di rumah vocaloid yang damai, dan terjadilah badai besar dirumah mereka! chalice datang dan menyuruh mereka mencari Ocnya yang hilang! kalau mereka tidak menemukannya mereka tidak boleh pulang! apakah mereka dapat menemukannya?masalah apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat menghadapin Oc chalice yang kaga kalah sarapnya dengan chalice?/maaf kalau Gaje,OC nyangkut disini dan maaf garing


**Chalice : oke, Fic baru sudah di mulai XD**

**Len & Rin : *saling berhadapan lalu sama-sama mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Chalice***

**Chalice : _ara_? ada apa?**

**Len & Rin : *tiba-tiba naik RoadRoller* Kau ngebuat fic baru lagi?! bagaimana dengan LONL, FLS dan TSPLS mu hah?!**

**Chalice : LONL sudah setengah 1 halaman (Reader : Jah baru segitu! dikirain setengah cerita!*gampar chalice pakai harisen*), FLS belum sedikit pun, TSPLS bagian RinLen masih setengah cerita lagi =A=V**

**Len & Rin : Mati saja kau CHALICE! *ngelindes Chalice pakai RoadRoller***

**Chalice : *sekarat* D...iscla...imer...nya...**

**Rin : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice! Jika punya Chalice *bergindik ngeri* Mending aku kehilangan jeruk setahun dibanding punya pemilik kaya gitu... aku prihatin dengan Oc-Ocnya (Chalice : *nangis di pojokkan*/ para Oc : syukurlah ada yang mengatakan demikian, kami terharu...).**

**Warning : GaJe, Cacad, aneh, abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, lebay, OC nyangkut disini, OOC, Chalice seenak jidatnya masuk ke fic,Garing kriuk-kriuk pedas (?).**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Pagi hari yang damai...**

**Di rumah para Vocaloid, keadaan... damai...damai...damai...damai...dam-**

**_Reader : Cepatlah, lama tahu!_**

**_Chalice : oke... kita mulai sekarang, langsung ke Tekape *Dalang OVJ mode on*_**

**Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka dan master sedang makan bersama di ruang tamu, ah.. damainya...**

**TING TONG! KESANA KEMARI MEMBAWA ALAMAT DENGDENG! TING! TONG! DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN MAU NYA NGAJAK RIBUT (?)! TING TONG! SATU DUA SATU DUA SATU DUA SATU DUA (Bell nya rusak)**

**Terdengar suara bell norak yang gak jelas,( Chalice : Chalice baru sadar kalau Master itu pencinta dangdut *di bunuh master*)**

**"Miku, kau yang buka pintunya gih" perintah Rin.**

**"Kenapa aku? padahal aku enak-enakkan makan sup negi... kenapa kaga Kaito saja?!" ucap Miku sambil nunjuk Kaito yang lagi makan es krim (Chalice : Oke, chalice bingung, Kaito kuat banget ya makan es krim pagi-pagi, chalice saja minum air es aja udah menggigil)**

**"Eh? kenapa aku?" tanya Kaito kebingungan.**

**"Miku" panggil Master.**

**"Ya, master?" tanya Miku.**

**"..Buka pintunya" ucap Master dengan santai sambil makan.**

**"...Baik, master..." Miku segera bangun dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu.**

**TING! TONG! AWAS! FIRE IN THE HOLE! RUN! RUN RUN! AWAS ADA JURANG! TING! TONG!**

**Miku hanya sweadropped mendengar nama bell pintu tersebut.**

**'Kenapa ya, master bikin bell dengan suara norak kaya gitu...' batin Miku dan segera membukakan pintu.**

**CKLEK!**

**"MIKUUUUU!" terlihat Chalice ada di depan pintu sambil menangis.**

**BLAM!**

**Miku setelah melihat mahluk-tak-di-ketahui-apa-itu segera menutup pintu.**

**'Apa itu... apa itu... apa itu... anggap kaga lihat mahluk itu... anggap kaga lihat... kenapa... ada author gila itu disini?' batin Miku dengan muka bingung.**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Miiiikuuu! bukaaa!" teriak Chalice sambil ngetuk pintu.

"Ogah ngebuka pintu untuk mahluk sarap kaya kamu! Hush! hush! kaga diundang malah dateng" usir Miku dari dalam rumah karena kaga berani buka pintu.

"Ka, Kalau kau gak buka pintu aku akan menistakan mu di fic ku yang lain atau di LONL kau akan lebih sengsara, akan kubuat kau mati di LONL di tangan Taito! atau kau... akan kehilangan NEGI SEABAD!" ancam Chalice dengan penekanan 'Negi seabad'

**GLEK!**

Miku menelan ludah... dia memilih sengsara atau membukakan pintu buat chalice.

**CKLEK!**

Miku membuka pintu untuk Chalice dan...

"MIKUUU! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chalice langsung memeluk Miku dan membuat Miku jatuh.

"HUWAAAA! SAYA KHILAF! SAYA KHILAF! JANGAN PELUK SAYA! NANTI PENYAKIT RABIES (?)NYA MENULAR KE SAYA! SAYA KHILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!" pekik Miku.

"MIKUUU! AKU MENDAPAT MASALAH BARUUU!" teriak Chalice sambil nangis-nangis.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MENDAPAT MASALAH BARU KEK! MATI KEK! ATAU APA! TAPI YANG PENTING LEPASKAN AKUUU!" Teriak Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito dan Rin keluar karena penasaran Miku kenapa teriak-teriak 'Khilaf' dan teriak-teriak.

"K-A-I-T-O!" Chalice mengatakan setiap kata sambil muter-muter dan bagian 'O' nya dia menatap Kaito dengan mata bling-bling.

'Aku punya firasat buruk' batin Kaito.

"TOLONG BANTU AKUUU!" teriak Chalice dan langsung memeluk Kaito.

"SAYAAAAAAAAAA TOBAAAAAAT! TOBAT! TOBAT! SAYA KAGA MAU JADI RABIES (?)! TOBAT! TOBAT! SAHUUUR! SAHUUR! SMS! SEMUA MAKAN SONICE!" teriak Kaito udah kaga waras.

Rin yang di sebelah Kaito segera mundur 3 meter karena takut mengalami seperti Kaito yang udah kena penyakit rabiesnya (baca :Gila atau Sarap) Chalice.

Miku yang entah kapan sudah ada di sebelah Rin.

"SAHUUURRR! SAHUUUR! TOBAT! LAH DUNIA KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAAAT! TOBAT ITU INDAH (?)" teriak Kaito sambil berlari dengan kecepatan utlra [man] ke arah Miku dan Rin, matanya Kaito ada kilatan maut, Chalice masih meluk leher Kaito sambil gelantungan dan menangis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin dan Miku lari.

Len, Luka, Gakupo, dan Meiko yang ada dilorong karena mau menuju pintu karena mereka berisik, kaget karena Rin dan Miku lari-lari.

"LENNY! LUKA-NEE! GAKKUN! MEI-NEE! LARI! DAN SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAN! KAITO SUDAH KENA RABIESNYA CHALICE! RUN! RUN! GOGOGOGO!" teriak Miku dan Rin udah kaga waras.

Len, Luka, Gakupo dan Meiko yang menampilkan wajah horror dan mereka langsung lari.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Luka, Meiko, Len dan Gakupo (lho? mereka juga teriak 'kyaaaa'?)

dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di rumah itu...

* * *

"Jadi..." Ucap mereka dengan sweadropped.

"7 OCku kabur... padahal itu kesayanganku... Kagemi... Kageha...Yuri...Sukuna...Shouta...Flynn... Yuna... kemana mereka..." tangis chalice lalu pundung di pojokkan

mereka bertujuh hanya menampilkan wajah Kasihan-sekali-kau-chalice-Oc-mu-sampai-kabur...

Master yang melihat author gila itu dan yang sudah menyiksa 'anak-anak'nya akhirnya merasa iba.

"Tenang saja, Chalice. Mereka bertujuh akan mencari OCmu itu" ucap Master dengan senyum pepsodent.

tujuh Vocaloid itu kaget dengan ucapan Master yang belum meminta persetujuan dari mereka.

"TERIMA KASIH MASTEEER" Teriak Chalice senang sambil nangis bombay.

"Nah, ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Master.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Chalice dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang di labelin angka romawi "V".

"Hmm..." Chalice membuka setiap halaman.

"Nah ini dia," ucap Chalice dan merobek 7 kertas.

BREK!

"Ini, lihat saja, udah saya namai" ucap Chalice dan memberikan 7 kertas ke master, tanpa sengaja satu kertas jatuh dan keinjek Kaito.

Chalice langsung membeku di tempat sedangkan 7 Vocaloid itu hanya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Chalice? kok membeku?" tanya Kaito dengan innocent.

* * *

-Dilain tempat-

Terlihat gadis berambut hitam pekat dan panjang sepunggung, bermata hitam gelap, memakai baju gothic alias serba hitam, berjalan sambil bersenadung dengan lelaki berambut senada dengannya cuman pendek rambutnya, memakai baju sekolah yang ada blazernya, terlihat pucat.

"Hei... apakah tidak apa kita kabur dari Chalice? apalagi dari bukunya itu... dan... aku merasa kita dirobek kertasnya dari buku..." ucap lelaki itu dengan muka pucat.

"Ah, cuman perasaanmu saja, nii-san" ucap gadis itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bene-WEKS!" Lelaki itu langsung jatuh tengkurep.

"_Ara_? Nii-san? kenapa kau tengkurep? emang kau prajurit ya? tengkurep-tengkurep segala" ejek Gadis itu "Tapi muka kesakitanmu sangat manis, my brother~~" ucap Gadis itu dengan muka blushing.

"In, Ini bukannya memuji, Yuna! A, aku merasa ada yang menginjak ku..., Help Me!" ucap Lelaki dengan muka kesakitan.

"Oooh~~ aku prihatin denganmu... aku berharap Chalice ngerobek kertasmu menjadi dua... dan aku bisa melihat dirimu terbelah dua~~ dan aku bisa merasakan darah mu berceceran! HAHAHAHA" bukannya ngebantu tapi malahan senang atas penderitaan orang lain sampai-sampai ketawa psikopat lagi =.=''... dasar edan *Chalice di kejer-kejer sama OCnya sendiri*

"Yuna... kau sangat jahat kepada kakakmu ini! durhaka! siapa yang selalu menjagamu saat kau masih kecil? siapa yang senang hati (baca : Terpaksa) menjadi korban siksaan mu?! Masa menolong kakakmu yang tersayang ini tidak mau sih?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tangisan buaya.

"_So_ masalah buat gue?" tanya Gadis itu dengan dingin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..kaga.."

"Bagus, good Big brother"

'Memang siapa kakaknya!? kenapa aku kalah sama adik sendiri!' batin lelaki itu sambil menangis.

* * *

-back to Vocaloid house-

"Semoga saja, si Yuri kaga ngerasa injakan mu, Kaito. bisa-bisa aku dibunuh saudara-saudaranya karena tidak menjaga kakaknya" ucap Chalice sambil menyetrika tuh kertas (gile! mau ngebakar tuh kertas?!)

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, mulailah chalice memberi tahu Oc-Ocnya yang ia minta cariin kepada 7 Vocaloid tersebut.

"Ini Kageha Kageyami dan ini Kagemi Kageyami" ucap Chalice sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan, bermata hitam obsidian, rambut depannya pendek dan beberapa rambut belakangnya panjang dan diikat ponytail pendek, memakai eye-patch di mata kirinya.

dan menunjuk gadis bermata hitam obsidian dan berambut Hitam kebiruan rambut belakangnya pendek dan sedikit rambut di depannya panjang (bukan poni lho), mata kanannya di kasih eye-patch.

"Lalu ini si Sukuna Shirogane" ucap Chalice dan menunjuk Gadis atau lelaki chalice bingung (*chalice di bunuh*) berambut biru aqua, rambutnya pendek seleher, memakai topi biru, bajunya memakai baju sekolah dan memakai lapisan depannya memakai jubah profesor yang bagian tangannya kepanjangan, bermata Hitam kebiruan.

7 Vocaloid itu manggut-manggut.

"Dan pemuda ini adalah Shouta Hanatsuki" ucap Chalice dan menunjuk seorang gadis berambut coklat , bermata coklat ke orenan, memakai sebuah pita besar berwarna kuning di belakang kepalanya, memakai jepit rambut berbentuk X di poni kirinya, rambut sependek leher, memakai baju sailor yang bagian Roknya berwarna oren.

"Umm... Chalice..." panggil Kaito.

"Ya?" tanya Chalice.

"Dia cewe kan? Kenapa kamu memanggilnya pemuda?" Tanya Kaito.

"Lho? dia cowo kan?" tanya Chalice.

Semuanya shock mendadak dan melihat dengan teliti gambar itu.

"Cowo apanya?! jelas-jelas ini cewe!" Ucap mereka.

"pakai pita" ucap Luka.

"Pakai baju sailor" ucap Kaito.

"bulu matanya lentik" ucap miku.

"Seksi" ucap Gakupo dan mendapatkan tabokan tuna.

"Tapi dia Flat" ucap Rin.

"Kalaupun ini cowo berati dia shota sama sepertiku, ah~ ada teman rupanya~" ucap Len senang.

"Woy! jangan dipegang kencang-kencang nanti robek! dan lihat bagian belakang kertas itu! itu wujud aslinya" ucap Chalice.

Mereka membalik kertas itu dan shock mendadak.

"BEDAAA BANGEET! INI KELIHATAN SANGAT MIRIP LELAKI DAN Keren!" teriak LukaMikuMeiRin.

Len hanya pundung karena teman sesama shotanya kalau dalam wujud lelaki mirip muka lelaki bukan muka perempuan.

Kai dan Gaku hanya cengo dan tidak percaya.

"Nah lanjut, ini Flynn" ucap Chalice dan menunjuk gambar anak kecil sekitar berumur 12 tahun, memakai topi kucing berwarna putih, mata kucing itu merah, rambut gadis itu pirang, bermata biru aquamarine, memakai baju sailor khusus anak kecil (?).

7 Vocaloid itu manggut-manggut.

"ini Yuna Kurogane" ucap Chalice dan menujuk gadis berambut hitam pekat, bermata hitam, rambut sepanjang punggung, memakai baju serba hitam.

Semuanya hanya cengo melihat nya'Hitam maniak?!' batin mereka.

"Dan terakhir ini, Yuri Kurogane yang tadi diinjak Kaito, dia kakak Yuna" ucap Chalice dan menunjuk Lelaki berambut sewarna dengan Yuna, matanya juga sewarna , rambutnya pendek, memakai baju sekolah yang ada blazernya.

'Nah, Tolong yah semuanya~ jangan kembali kalau belum ketemu" ucap Chalice

'WHAT THE HELL?!' batin semuanya shock ngedengarnya.

Semuanya langsung lesu dan segera keluar rumah dan melakukan misi dari chalice, mencari OC hilang.

* * *

-Rin side-

Rin berada di taman hiburan, kenapa dia memilih seperti itu? karena pemikirannya adalah taman hiburan itu tempat menyenangkan jadi dia yakin mereka kesana untuk bersantai karena di sekap chalice berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, berabad-abad, berdekade-dekade, be- (Reader : Udah lanjut aja sih! / Chalice : oke, gomen) di dalam buku.

'Aduh... si Chalice ribetin! main OCnya hilang lagi! memang kenapa kalau Ocnya hilang? kaga kenapa-kenapa kok' batin Rin kesal dan celingak celinguk.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya.

Rin membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat ada Meiko.

"Mau cari bareng-bareng?" tanyanya.

Rin mengangguk setuju.

Mereka mencari bersama di taman bermain itu,

"Uuuuh... cape... laper..." ucap Rin kecapean.

"Mau makan?" tanya Meiko.

"Ta, Tapi aku tidak punya duit" ucap Rin dan memandang Meiko denga puppy eyes + Mata berair.

Meiko yang melihatnya membayangkan Rin mirip dengan anjing kecil yang dibuang dan minta di kasihanin.

Meiko langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pemikiran yang dikepalanya hilang dan menatap Rin.

"Gimana kalau nee-san yang traktir?" tanya Meiko.

Rin langsung bling-bling "MAUUU!"

dan mereka segera ke kafe dan tanpa sengaja Rin menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, Maaf" ucap gadis berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Aku juga..." ucap Rin..

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apakah kau Kagemi dan Kageha Kageyami?" tanya Rin.

"Uh oh, pasti ini suruhan Chalice untuk menangkap kita" ucap Kagemi.

"Ayo lari, Nee-san." ucap Kageha.

"oke" Dan mereka berdua lari.

"Tunggu!" Meiko dan Rin mengejar mereka.

**"KAGEHAAA! MEREKA MENGEJAR KITA!"**

**"hei, nee-san."**

**"APA, KAGEHA?"**

**"Boleh ku bunuh mereka?"**

**"Lho? Senjata kitakan di sita Chalice karena kita tanpa sengaja makan ikan sardennya"**

**"...Lupa..."**

**"TUNGGU!"**

**"KAGA! KAMI TIDAK MAU TUNGGU! KAMI KAGA MAU DI SEKAP DI DALAM BUKU!"**

**"Apalagi dia menggambar kami berdua berpelukan, katanya biar kaya incest gitu"**

**"Bukannya yang jadi korban itu si Aoi dan Aoki?"**

**"Kita juga masa lupa..."**

**"Lupa..."**

**"..."**

**"Kami bilang tunggu, mahluk hitam alias genderuwo!"**

**"KAMI BUKAN GENDERUWOOOO!"**

**"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA BAJU, RAMBUT, MATA, SEPATU, CELANA/ROK, HITAM SEMUA?!"**

**"INI LAGI TREND TAU! KATA YUNA-NEE WARNA HITAM ITU LAGI TREND! MUMPUNG RAMBUT DAN MATA KAMI HITAM KAMI TINGGAL MENGUBAH GAYA DAN WARNA BAJU KAMI!"**

**"BAKA!"**

**"KAMI KAGA BAKA!"**

**"BAKA! BAKAGEYAMI!"**

**"KAMI BUKAN BAKA, DASAR BAKAGAMINE!"**

**"KENAPA KAU TAHU MARGAKU?"**

**" DARI WIKIPEDIA(hah?!)"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Tiba-tiba hening..."**

**"DIAM KAU KAGEHA!"**

**"..."**

DAN TERJADILAH KEJAR-KEJARAN DI TAMAN BERMAIN ( Reader : Capslock nya woy!/ Chalice : Maaf, lupa matikan XD)

* * *

-Gakupo Side-

Gakupo celingak celinguk di _shopping disctrict_ mencari orang-orang yang ia cari, kenapa dia mencari disitu? karena ia yakin pasti mereka mau membeli buah-buahan atau daging atau sayur makanya mereka kabur (?).

Gakupo melihat ada sosok gadis atau pria alias kaga jelas apa gendernya, memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan orang yang bernama Sukuna Shirogane. sedang membeli sesuatu.

'KE..KETEMUUU!' batinnya senang.

Gakupo segera ke mahluk yang chalice tidak tahu gendernya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Umm... permisi" ucap Gakupo.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gakupo.

"Apakah kau Sukuna shirogane?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya" ucap Sukuna.

"Umm... Ka... "Gakupo pengen ngomong cuman disela Sukuna.

"Hei, Hei, sini ikut aku" ucap sukuna.

"?" Gakupo hanya kebingungan dan di tarik (baca : Di seret) Sukuna.

Mereka berjalan sampai gang sepi.

"Ara? Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Gakupo.

Mereka sekarang ada didepan sebuah rumah kecil.

Sukuna mengambil sebuah kawat dan memasukan kawat itu kedalam lubang kunci rumah itu.

**CKLEK! CKLIK! KLEK!KLEK KLIK! CKLIK!**

"Sudah kebuka, ayo masuk" ucap Sukuna dengan mata bling-bling.

"I, ini tempat apa?" Tanya Gakupo dan punya firasat buruk.

"Ini gudang yang tidak terpakai yang tanpa sengaja aku temukan, sudah masuk saja" ucap Sukuna dan mendorong Gakupo masuk.

"Me, Memangnya mau ngapain disini?" tanya Gakupo.

sukuna hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan mu, apakah kau mau?" tanya Gakupo.

Gakupo yang memiliki 'mesum' dan mendengar kata sesuatu dia langsung berpikiran kaga bener.

"Apakah kau perempuan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya~ aku perempuan, memang aku tidak mirip perempuan ya? aku tahu aku kembaran kakak kembarku yang selalu memakai baju lelaki tapi masa kau kaga lihat aku pakai rok dan bermuka manis seperti ini~" ucap Sukuna dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku mau melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Gakupo terima.

"Baiklah, kau tiduran disitu" ucap Sukuna

Gakupo tiduran di lantai dengan pandangan err... mesum.

Sukuna mengikat tangan Gakupo di tiang dan kakinya juga diikat.

"Umm... kenapa aku diikat?" tanya Gakupo.

"Biar kaga kabur" ucap Sukuna.

"Tenang aku kaga kabur kok" ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman.

"Baguslah" ucap Sukuna dan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jubah profesornya.

CRING!

Sukuna memegang sebuah suntikan dan Pisau bedah.

Gakupo langsung cengo apa yang ia lihat.

"TU,tunggu dulu, buat apa Suntikan dan Pisau bedah itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah, aku mau melihat isi badan seorang yang berambut ungu, aku penasaran seperti apa bagian dalam tubuhnya, makanya aku mau membedahmu~ Ah atau kaga menjadikan mu kelinci percobaan ramuan baruku, lihat suntikan ini, isinya ramuan yang baru kubuat, sebenarnya aku kabur dari buku Chalice hanya untuk mencari korban eksperimenku tapi kelihatannya sudah ketemu yang cocok" ucap Sukuna dan berjalan ke arah Gakupo dan menjilat pisau bedahnya.

"Saatnya memulai eksperimen~"

Gakupo hanya menatap horror dan gemeteran.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" teriak Gakupo.

Rest in peace, Gakupo Kamui...

* * *

-Len Side-

Len cengo tempat yang ia lihat.

**JRENG!**

Di sebuah panggung dengan Spanduk bertulis ''KONTES KECANTIKAN!"

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai sini..." ucapnya dengan sweadropped.

**BUG!**

Len kaga sengaja menabrak seseorang sehingga mereka jatuh bersama, orang itu jatuh secara duduk sedangkan Len tengkurep, kaga tahu kenapa bisa tengkurep.

'Ouch... tenaga orang ini kuat banget... pasti babon ini yang nabrak' batinnya masih dalam keadaan tengkurep, kaga berani bangun, takut ngelihat sosok menyeramkan didepannya.

"Ah! gomenansai!" ucap orang itu.

'Eh? perempuan? suaranya imut banget' batin Len dan segera bangun.

"Kaga apa" ucap Len dengan senyum pepsodent.

dia melihat gadis itu ciri-cirinya sama dengan gadis/cowo OC chalice yang bernama Shouta Hanatsuki tapi yang muncul di depan Len itu Shouta Versi cewe.

Shouta menatap Len dengan bling-bling yang membuat Len mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kau lelaki tapi mirip perempuan" ucap Shouta dengan tetap mata bling-bling.

**JLEB!**

Nge-jleb banget buat Len yang menganggap dirinya ini tampan dan kece tapi kenyataan dia Shota.

"Hmm..." Shouta menatap Len dalam-dalam yang membuat Len semakin mempunya firasat buruk.

"Ini dilepaskan, dikasih ini, diikat, hmm..." Shouta menarik ikat rambut Len, lalu dikasih jepitan, lalu rambutnya Len diikat dua kebawah.

"Nah, cantik deh!" ucap Shouta dan backgroundnya terdapat tulisan "KYAAAA~ KAWAI~" (Chalice : Chalice bingung... sejak kapan chalice ngebuat OC seperti ini=.='' *chalice di gantung di monas*)

Len walau memakai baju yang ada celananya (pasti tahulah baju Len seperti apa, soalnya chalice kaga ngeganti baju mereka di fic ini), rambutnya diikat dua dan pakai pita, poninya di jepit pakai jepitan bunga.

Len hanya cengo apa yang terjadi padanya dan dia menatap Shouta dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

**GREP!**

Shouta menarik tangan Len dan menariknya kesuatu tempat.

"AYO KITA KE KONTES KECANTIKAN ITU! AKU YAKIN KITA AKAN MENANG!" Pekik Shouta sambil menyeret Len.

Seketikan Len mengeluarkan tatapan Horror.

"KAGAAA! AKU TIDAK MAUU! SOMEBODY HELP!" Teriak Len.

"BTW, Siapa namamu?" tanya Shouta sambil tetap menarik Len.

"Kau harus berjanji akan melepaskanku setelah aku memberi tahu nama ku!"

"...oke, oke"

"Len, Len kagamine"

"Shouta Hanatsuki"

"...Aku sudah tahu dari Chalice"

"...oh..."

"BTW! KAU BELUM MELEPASKANKU , SHOTA!"

"Hahahaha, maaf, tapi aku tipe orang yang tidak menepati janji, Lenny~"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU LENNY! KAU LICIK! dan apa kau tidak malu atau marah kupanggil shota?" tanya Len dengan kesal.

Shouta hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHA, aku dibuat sebagai orang yang sedikit licik dan santai, kenapa musti marah? kau manggil namaku kan?" tanya Shouta dengan riang sambil menyeret Len.

Len hanya menepuk jidatnya.

'Apakah otaknya bermasalah? Atau memang otaknya bermasalah karena pembuatnya adalah Chalice?! ah... aku merasa khawatir dengan yang lain yang mencari Oc-OC chalice yang sarap ini...' batin Len.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Shouta sambil mengikat Len di tiang.

"HEI! KENAPA AKU DIIKAT! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" teriak Len.

**BUAG!**

Shouta memukul tiang yang diatas Len.

**"Diam atau kau akan mati saat ini juga, Lenny"** ucap Shouta sambil tersenyum seram dan aura nya menyeramkan.

Len hanya menelan ludah saking kaget dan takutnya, Len dengan takut angguk-angguk kaga jelas milih apa.

"Kau tunggu disitu, aku mau mendaftar kontes dulu" ucap Shouta dan meninggalkan Len disitu.

'Pak deeeh, bu eeeh, mak eeh... apa salah ku...' batin Len sambil nanyi yang author lupa namanya cuman liriknya seperti ini 'BU eeeh, pak eeh, mak eeeh, i loph yu (?)' salah ya? maklum kalau mengingat chalice paling payah.

poor Lenny... padahal dia paling anti dengan kontes kecantikan, hohohoho... good job, Shouta (len : *bunuh chalice*)

* * *

-Kaito Place-

Kaito mencari kesana-sini dengan kebingungan,

'Aduh dimana sih Oc-Oc chalice?! kalau tidak ketemu tidak bisa pulang lagi... author yang jahat' batin Kaito sambil nangis.

**NGEK!**

Kaito tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

"..." Kaito kaget.

"..." Melihat kebawah, apa yang ia injak.

"...!" Kaito shock mendadak apa yang ia injak.

"Grrr... GUK! GUK! GUK!" Seekor anjing yang ekornya ia injak,

"UWAAAH! MAMIIII! TOLONG KAITOOO! DEMI DEWA DAN DEWI PARA ES KRIM, TOLONGIN ANEEEE! ANE KHILAF! ANE KAGA BAKAL NGINJEK APA-APA LAGI! APA KAH INI KARMA KARENA MENGINJAK OCNYA CHALICE!? (Chalice : Iya! ini karma! *di gergaji es balok*)" teriak Kaito sambil berlari dengan cepat.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Anjing itu terus mengejar Kaito.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kaito menangis sambil lari.

Semua orang yang lihat Kaito teriak-teriak dan nangis menganggap kaito orang gila yang di kejar anjing...ck...ck... poor Kaito.

**NGEK!**

Sekali lagi Kaito menginjak orang.

Dengan takut dia melihat kebawah siapa yang ia injak, dan mengapa besar dan keras, dia takut dia menginjak badan seekor anjing atau singa (?) atau bulldog.

"!" Kaito shock mendadak dan mulutnya menganga besar.

Dibawahnya terdapat seekor...

Seekor..

Seekor...

Seekor...

Seekor...

Seekor...

Reader : Cepetan napa?! lama amat.

Yuri : *pundung* Aku manusia, masa dibilang seekor?!

Chalice : *udah mau dibunuh Yuna* hahahaha... maaf... dan, tolong lepaskan pedang itu, Yuna.

Yuna : aku tidak senang kau mengejek kakakku, hanya aku, adikku dan temanku yang mengejeknya!

Chalice : *pundung bareng Yuri*

* * *

-back to story-

Seorang manusia yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hei! apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito dan langsung jongkok, dan kaga berpindah alias masih diatas punggung lelaki itu.

"Ukh... badanku sakit... aku merasa panas seperti di setrika..." ucap Lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan muka memucat

Kaito hanya sweadropped mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

'Memang ada orang bisa di setrika ya?' batinnya.

* * *

-dilain tempat-

terlihat Chalice lagi menyetrika sebuah kertas "Aduh... ini kenapa bisa ada barang jatuh ke kertas Yuri sih! aku berharap dia kaga mati, soalnya benda itu lemari (The hell!? Lemari?!)" gumam Chalice sambil tetap menyetrika sambil senandung "Setri, setrika~ sampai kebakar~ setri~ setrika~ menyetrika~ setrika~ serong kekanan~ serong kekiri~ serong kedepan~ serong kebelakang~ setrika~ setrika~" nyanyi chalice dengan lagu buatanya yang kaga waras.

Master yang ngelihatnya hanya sweadropped 'Aku berharap mereka semua segera menemukan Oc-Ocnya... aku tidak kuat berlama-lama dengan author gila ini' batinnya.

* * *

-back to Kaito-

"Yuna... Kau...sangat jahat... meninggalkan...kakaknya...dalam...kead...aan sekarat.." curhat lelaki itu sambil tetap di injak Kaito.

Kaito hanya diam saja dan tetap mendengar curhatan orang itu karena dia menganggap, mungkin orang ini butuh teman curhat, yah apaboleh buat aku rela jadi teman curhatan lelaki ini karena mungkin itu buat ngeluarin uneg-unegnya sebelum mati (?).

"Dan..."

"ya?" tanya Kaito.

"...Bisakah kau pindah tempat dari Punggungku?" tanya Lelaki itu.

**KRAUK!**

Tangan Kaito digigit seekor anjing.

"HUWAAA! ANJINGNYA NGEGIGIT! UWAAAH!" Kaito ribut sendiri Diatas punggung orang lain sambil hentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"UWAAH! PINDAH! PINDAH KAU DARI PUNGGUNGKU! RETAK! REMUK! YA AMPUN, KAMI-SAMA APA DOSAKU!" Teriak Lelaki itu dengan frustasi.

"GYAAAA! ANJING INI MENGGIGITKUUU!" teriak Kaito dan segera bangun dan menendang-nendang anjing itu.

"UUGYAAA! KAMI-SAMAAA! TOLONG AKU DARI MAHLUK GILA INIIIII!" Teriak Lelaki itu.

...Poor Yuri... tidak di sangka chalice menistakan OCnya.

* * *

-Luka place-

Luka berjalan dengan santai, dan dia sampai di pasar ikan (?).

"Hmm... kemana ya mereka semua..." ucap Luka.

Mengapa Luka mencari di pasar ikan?

Dia melihat status-status Oc-OC chalice.

Flynn penggemar dan penggila makan ikan bandeng dan ikan gurame atau bisa dibilang dia penggemar semua ikan.

Yuna penggemar( Baca : Maniak) ikan sarden (sama kaya author)

Yuri penggemar ikan gurame (?).

Shouta penggemar Sashimi.

Kageha dan Kagemi penggemar ikan hiu (The hell?! suka sama hiu?! mana ada yang jual di pasar!)

Sukuna penggemar ikan lumba-lumba dan ikan paus (mana ada yang jual disana)

Makanya dia mencari di pasar ikan ini.

Luka tanpa sengaja melihat pedagang ikan tuna dengan mata yang bling-bling segera dia membelinya.

"Saya beli ikan tunannya" ucap Luka.

Luka segera mencari oc-oc chalice setelah membeli ikan tuna 5 biji (soalnya mahal *gaploked*)

**BRUG!**

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak sesuatu yang kecil (Flynn : *nyakar chalice pakai cakaran besi* JADI MAKSUDMU AKU KONTET HAH, CHALICE?! AKU INI WANITA! BUKAN SESUATU YANG KECIL/ Chalice : lho? Sejak kapan kau jadi wanita? bukannya kau masih berumur 12 tahun?/ Flynn : *ngebuang semua ikan sarden chalice*)

ikan-ikan yang dipegang sesuatu yang kecil itu berhamburan.

"Ah, maaf" ucap Luka dan melihat ke arah orang yang ia tabrak.

"GLEK!" Luka menelan ludah.

"Hiks... ikanku... padahal aku sudah berjuang kabur hanya untuk membeli ikan..." ucap Gadis yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan Flynn, menangis dan meratapi 5 jenis ikan yang ia beli.

"Ah... maaf, ini kuberikan semua ikan tunaku" ucap Luka merasa kasihan.

"TErimakasih, gadis berambut merah-nee" ucap Flynn bahagia.

"hahaha, nah, chalice mencarimu, maukah kau kembali?" tanya Luka 'Ga, Gadis berambut merah-nee?' batin Luka.

"Oh kau disuruh Chalice?" tanya Flynn.

"iya... jadi apakah kau mau kembali?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja~ target ku juga sudah dapat, jadi aku akan kembali" ucap Flynn dengan senyuman mautnya.

Kelihatannya yang paling normal itu Luka ya?.

* * *

-Miku place-

Miku berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Hmm... Dimana ya mereka itu?" tanya Miku kebingungan.

**BRUG!**

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak sesuatu.

Miku melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat gelap, bermata coklat (Chalice : Kalau ditambah karamel jadi coklat karamel... laper...pengen ngemil *makan orang itu lalu di tebas*) memakai baju sekolah (yang lehernya ketutup itu loh) bewarna hitam.

"Ah, maaf" ucap Miku.

"Kaga apa" ucap lelaki itu dan disampingnya terdapat lelaki yang bermuka sama dengan lelaki yang menabrak Miku cuman bajunya berwarna putih.

Dan dua pria itu pergi.

Miku berjalan dan melihat ada sebuah kafe.

'Ah, makan ah...laper...' batin Miku dan masuk kedalam kafe.

Miku berada di meja dan melihat menu makanan.

**BRAK!**

Dia mendengar sebuah meja digebrak.

"MASA KAGA ADA SUP SARDEN!" Terdengar sebuah suara gadis protes.

"Kaga ada, ini bukan restoran seafood" ucap pelayan itu 'walau kesana pun pasti kaga ada... mana ada sih yang mau masak sarden... paling-paling hanya author yang masak' batin pelayan itu.

**JLEB!**

Gadis itu menusuk meja saking kesalnya dengan pisau.

Pelayan itu hanya ketakutan.

"Yang bener! Cepetan! aku mesan Sup Sarden! rasa tomat! pakai wortel, pakai buncis, jangan pakai cabai" perintah gadis itu.

Miku melihat gadis itu dan ternyata mirip ciri-cirinya dengan Oc chalice si Yuna Kurogane

"Huh... padahal aku keluar dari buku hanya mau makan sup sarden rasa tomat buatan orang lain, bukan masakan chalice yang beracun itu!" Gumam gadis itu kesal.

"Umm... apakah kau Yuna Kurogane?" tanya Miku yang sudah ada di dekat meja gadis itu.

"Ya, kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Yuna.

"Itu-"

"Oh aku tahu, kau stalker ku! astaga... aku tahu aku cantik dan manis, tapi tolong jangan stalker aku, aku dan kau itu perempuan, mengerti?" ucap gadis itu menyela ucapan Miku.

4 siku-siku numbuh di kepala Miku.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG STALKER HAH?! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! SI CHALICE DATANG KERUMAHKU DAN MENGACAUKAN RUMAHKU KARENA KEHILANGAN OC-OCNYA! AKU DISURUH MENCARI KALIAN! DAN TIDAK BOLEH PULANG! MENGERTI APA YANG KUALAMI HAH! DASAR HITAM MANIAK! SESUAI DENGAN NAMANYA! KURO (hitam)!" Omel Miku sambil menjitak kepala Gadis itu A.K.A Yuna.

"UWAAAH! JANGAN KURANG AJAR SAMA YANG LEBIH TUAAA!"

"HEH! KAU KELIHATAN SEUMURAN DENGANKU! MEMANG BERAPA UMURMU?"

"29 TAHUN, BAKA!"

Miku langsung shock mendengar umurnya.

"Masa? Kau kelihatan berumur 16 tahun lho, kau jangan memalsukan umur" ucap Miku sambil tetap menjitak kepala Yuna.

"Beneran! ini lihat Surat lahirku (?)" teriak Yuna dan memberikan sebuah surat.

Miku menerimanya dan langsung kaget.

'Tahun 1ZZZ?! jadi beneran dia berumur 29 tahun!' batin Miku.

"Jadi? apa kau percaya aku berumur 29?" tanya Yuna.

Miku angguk-angguk.

"Bagus, nah. ayo kita bincang bentar mumpung aku tidak punya teman, ayo sini duduk, kita makan sup sarden bersama~~~" ucap Yuna dengan smilling.

Miku kelihatan tidak bisa menolak dan makan.

...Apakah ini Lebih Normal?

* * *

Setelah mereka mengetahui mereka sudah menemukan semuanya mereka segera pulang karena cape (mereka berkumpul dulu sebelum pulang)

"UUH...Capenya..." Ucap Rin dan Meiko habis kejar-kejaran.

"Ukh..." Gakupo kelihatan berjalan menjauh dari Sukuna karena 'trauma' habis di siksa.

"Kenyang~" ucap Yuna dan Miku, err... kelihatannya mereka jadi teman.

"..." terlihat Kaito dan Yuri badannya banyak perban... mungkin habis bertarung atau bertarung dengan anjing? Only author dan god knows.

Luka dan Flynn bergandengan mirip ibu anak (Chalie : Apa?! Luka punya anak?! anak dari siapa? *di gampar pakai ikan tuna*)

Len? Dia menangis walau dia juara satu, mungkin harga dirinya sebagai lelaki kali ya, makanya dia menangis.

**CKLEK!**

"MIKUUUUU! 2 OC KU HILANG!" teriak Chalice langsung muncul dan memeluk Miku.

"MEMANG APALAGI?!" teriak Miku DarTing.

"Memang kaya apa?" tanya luka.

"_Here_..." Chalice menunjuk 2 kertas.

terlihat dua anak kembar, berambut coklat gelap, bermata coklat [karamel], memakai baju seperti anak sekolah yang lehernya ditutup itu lho, cuman yang kiri pakai berwarna putih dan yang kanan yang hitam.

"Lho, ini yang tadi menabrakku" ucap Miku

"Yang kiri namanya Azusa Kurosaki dan yang kanan Akito Kurosaki, TOLONG TEMUKAN MEREKAAA!" Tangis Chalice.

"HELL NOOOO!" Pekik mereka semua (min para OC dan Chalice) dan menendang Chalice keluar halaman dan mereka masuk kerumah.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu... Semuanya jahat kepada author ini..." Chalice menangis dan pundung di pohon terdekat (kok ada pohon?)

Yuna dan Shouta menepuk kepala Chalice dengan merasa iba.

'Kasihan' batin mereka berdua melihat nasib Chalice.

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : Gaje kan? Garing kan? kaga terasa kan Humornya? chalice kehilangan kesarapannya pas di bagian mereka kejar-kejaran XD jadi maaf kalau nambah junkfic ya XD tapi kaga apakan nambahin dikit? *dibunuh Reader*

Yuna : *nyekap Chalice pakai kain pel* Baiklah, Yuna yang keren dan manis ini...

Yuri : Jangan lupa pakai Gadis Psikopat.

Yuna : *nendang Yuri sampai tengkurep lalu injak kepalanya* Katakan sekali lagi, nii-san~ *aura gelap*

Sukuna : Khekhekhe... aku senang dapat mangsa di Fic ini... khekhekhe... Maafkan chalice kalau fic ini tidak jelas apa maksudnya dan ia takut ini dijadikan junkfic, jadi para reader semua, yang tidak mau fic ini jadi sampah fandom ini, anda boleh menyuruh chalice menghapusnya kok, khekhekhe... *megang pisau bedah dan memutar-mutarkannya*

Gakupo : *ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Luka*

Luka : *sweadropped*

shouta : Ayo, Len. sesama Lelaki bermuka manis, kita harus minta review.

Len : *menangis dalam hati* Oke...

Shouta & Len : REVIEW YA~ *masih dalam wujud perempuan (Len keadaannya masih sama dengan gayanya waktu mau kontes kecantikan diatas)*

Mind To Review?


End file.
